Make This Go On Forever
by missamy-lm
Summary: BA, sequel to 'Forever'. Bobby helps Alex to deal with the aftermath of her attack and 'coma dream'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hellooooooo! Well, seeing as I'm home with the flu (sneeze), I've decided to get a start on the (hopefully) long awaited sequel of Forever:) Yes, it has taken me forever, but stupid Muse ran away. Grr… anyway, here it is!

Disclaimer: Do not own them, never will. (sad)

Dedication: Alyx… I FINALLY WROTE IT! How many times have I said 'oooh I've started to write the sequel!'? A lot? Ya huh:)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Alex sat upright, sweat dripping off her forehead. She switched on the light before picking up the phone, dialling the same number as the previous three nights. When she heard the other end pick up, she felt her breathing slow down.

'Bobby, I heard a noise…' She said quietly, walking through the house, switching all the lights on. She heard him sigh, and could hear the keys in his hand.

'I'll be right over, Al.' He said, and she felt an instant pang of guilt.

'No! I… I mean, thank you, but no thanks. I… I need to be able to do this alone.' She said, checking yet again that the doors and windows were all locked. 'Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything you've done for me in the past few months, but I think tonight I need to do this by myself.'

'Are you sure? I don't mind… I can be there in ten minutes, Al… you know that…' He said, and she heard him set the keys down.

'I know how quickly you can get here, Bobby, but honestly. I can do this… if… if I get scared, I'll call you okay?' She sat down in the middle of the lounge room, her glock wedged between the cushions.

'Fine… but promise you'll call me.'

'I promise, Bobby… I'm sorry I woke you…' She frowned. 'You were sleeping, weren't you?'

'Not exactly…' He said, and she sighed.

'Go to sleep then… for me?' She whispered, switching on the television for company.

'If it's for you… then okay…' She smiled. 'Goodnight, Al…'

'Night, Bobby…'

* * *

'Sleep well?' She asked, setting the coffee on his desk. He looked up at her and smiled softly.

'A lot better than I have been…' He said, offering her a small smile. She sighed softly, feeling guilty again. 'If you're feeling guilty again, don't…'

'How the hell did you do that…' She asked, and he smiled.

'I've known you for six years, Al… I know that look.' He said, and she laughed softly. 'I'm glad you're okay…' He said, looking down as if he were embarrassed.

'I'm glad I'm okay too… I… I'm still trying to get over that coma dream more than anything.' She said softly, thinking back to the amazing dream that had occurred whilst she was unconscious.

'We're… we're getting there slowly…. Aren't we?' He asked, and she sighed. 'Let's get out of here… we need to talk…' She looked up, puzzled.

'What about Ross?'

'Ross can go to hell, for all I care. Come on…' She took his hand, and they made their way up to the deserted roof. She leant against the railing, the cold wind blowing around them.

'What's left to talk about, Bobby?' She asked, turning to face him.

'Us… we've talked about everything but us…' He said quietly, touching her cheek.

'Start talking then.' She whispered, her hazel eyes locking with his dark brown ones.

'I want us to be able to be Bobby and Alex. I hate that after all this time, we're still Goren and Eames. Even now, everyone still expects us to be them. Hell, I still expect us to still be them. But you deserve to have a life, Al, and I want to be the one who gives that to you.' He finished, and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

'Oh, Bobby.' She whispered, wrapping her arms around him. 'You deserve to have a life just as much as I do, even more than I do. We can do this together, alright?' He nodded, burying his face in her blonde locks. 'I know we haven't had a heart to heart since the night I woke up… and I'm sorry for that. I kind of just shut down completely. It was hard to get back to normal, which I still haven't done. But you're the only reason I keep going, now. The fact that I know that no matter what time of night it is, I can call you, and you're always right there.' She sighed. 'You know what I haven't said in a while?'

'What…' He mumbled, and she could feel his lips on her head.

'I love you.' She looked up, and could see the shock etched across his face. 'And it's okay if you don't say it back. It's okay if you think I'm stupid and that I'm delirious. But I don't care. I won't care. Because I'll always know that you know how I feel.'

'Alex…' He started, and she just smiled.

'Don't say it if you don't mean it, Bobby. Because that will hurt me more than if you don't say it at all.' She whispered, and he nodded.

'I… I need to say this, Al. Because I do love you. And I have for a while.' She smiled, shivering slightly. He turned their bodies slightly so his shielded her from the cold. 'Just promise that we'll take this slowly, alright?'

'I promise, Bobby. Believe me, the last thing I want to do is rush into this.' He kept his arms around her, realizing that this is how he wanted his life to be.

* * *

The shrill ringing of the phone awoke Bobby Goren, and he knew who it was without having to look at the screen.

'Are you alright?' He said groggily, switching on the bedroom light. He could hear the fear in her breathing, and he sighed, pulling on a pair of jeans.

'I… Better now that I can hear your voice.' She said, and her heard her switching all the lights on.

'Al… do you want me to come over?' He said, already knowing her answer from the previous night.

'N… No. I'm alright. I'll be okay. Last night wasn't so bad. I stayed up and watched T.V. for a while. Fell asleep with all the lights on.' He could hear her checking the locks, and he sighed again, picking a shirt up off the floor.

'I'm coming to pick you up, Al… You need to sleep.' He heard the television switch on, and he grabbed his car keys.

'Bobby, it's fine. I'm fine. I need to work through this. I need to be able to sleep in my own home again.' She said, and he sighed, locking his front door behind him.

'I'm coming over, Al. You need to sleep, and I don't care if I end up staying there, or you end up staying here, but wherever it is, you're going to sleep.' He started the ignition, and heard her sigh.

'Whatever… I'll see you when you get here, then?' She asked, and he could hear the sheer exhaustion in her voice.

'Ten minutes, okay?'

'I know, Bobby…'

* * *

She heard a key turning in her door, and her breath caught in her throat. Laying her hand on the glock, still rested between the couch cushions, she watched silently as the door swung open. She felt her breathing start again when she saw that it was Bobby. He locked the door behind him, and walked over to her.

'You decide where we're going tonight?' He whispered, sitting next to her. Her body moved closer to his, closing her eyes.

'Can we stay here?' She whispered, sleep starting to take over.

'Of course…' He mumbled into her hair. Picking her up, he walked around switching off all the lights, before carrying her into the bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he pulled the covers up over her already sleeping form. He sat on the edge of the bed, making sure she was alright, before moving into the lounge room. Taking the gun out of the couch and placing it back in the drawer, he lay down, sleep taking over.

* * *

'Wake up, sleepyhead…' He swatted away the tiny hands, rolling over. 'Bobby, wake up…'

'Al… it's Saturday… if we have a case, I swear…' She smiled, running her hands over his hair.

'We don't have a case…' She whispered, resting her head next to his. 'But I was thinking we could do something… you know… together…' His eyes shot open, and he rolled over to look at her. 'The thought of spending time with me isn't that scary, is it?' She smiled, and he sighed.

'You're okay?' He asked, and she nodded.

'I always sleep better when you're around…' She whispered, looking down sadly. 'I didn't want to tell you…'

'Why not?' He said, touching her cheek. She looked up, ashamed.

'Because that's not fair on you… either you'd always be here, or I'd always be at your place…' He sighed, pulling her up into his arms.

'Al… it doesn't bother me. This is about getting you better, and I'm willing to do anything. Absolutely anything.' She smiled into his chest, her blonde hair fanned out over his arm.

'I was doing so well when you were sleeping here… Then when we decided I needed to try this alone, I freaked…' He pressed a soft kiss to her hair, and she sighed. 'I'm sorry…'

'Don't be… just means we're moving in together a little sooner than planned.' She smiled, looking up at him.

'Really?'

'Really really…' This was going to be interesting…

* * *

A/N: Yay!!! First chapter! This has taken me about… a long time to write, believe me… and Alyx… lol anyway, reviews please!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well apologies for the long break. School… work… blech… But holidays now! I'm on a week long nursing course, then a whole week of R and R. (excitedly jumps around room, squealing 'TWO WEEKS OF CI!!!!'). Anyway… enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, don't own them. Don't sue… please don't sue… I have no money… I keep spending it on Clinique products and shoes! (hides under bed)

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Alex opened her eyes, feeling completely content with her life. She smiled sleepily, looking up at the man whose arms she was entangled in. She could feel her heart filling with love for him, her body automatically snuggling closer to him. His brown eyes opened, gazing sleepily at her. Alex sighed, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw line.

'Morning…' She mumbled against his lips, kissing him gently. His strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her as close as he could to her.

'Morning, angel…' He whispered, nuzzling his face into her blonde locks. She glanced at the clock, a frown gracing her features. Almost as if he was reading her mind, he mumbled softly; 'It's Sunday… we can stay here all day…' She smiled, leaning back into his arms.

'I was thinking we could organize all those boxes sitting in the living room… and maybe get this bed sorted out properly…' She wasn't wrong. They had been living out of boxes for the past week, and they were sleeping on a mattress on the floor. He sighed, sitting up and almost sending her flying across the room.

'Sorry…' He whispered, gathering her back up into his arms. She smiled softly, resting her head on his chest.

'It's okay… Bobby?' She glanced upwards, her eyes filled with soft tears. He ran his fingers through her hair, telling her silently it was okay to go on. 'When… when I was, out of it. Did they ever tell you I'd never wake up?'

'I… uh… yeah, they did.' He mumbled, pulling her into his lap, rubbing her back softly. 'They told me to say my goodbyes… I… I couldn't. I kept begging you to wake up. I knew you would… If… If I just kept asking you.' She sighed, closing her eyes.

'In a way, I never wanted to wake up, because I was happy… We were happy…' He brushed the ever-present stray hair out of her face, kissing her forehead softly. 'I want us to be like that…' She glanced up at him.

'We can be like that, angel… I already told you that…' She stood up, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'Al… come on…' She leant against the wall, her body shaking.

'You weren't there! You have no idea what it's like to, one minute have a family, and the next find out that it's all in your head!' Tears spilled down her cheeks, anger burning in her eyes. She furiously wiped her tears away, her eyes scanning over him.

'You're right… I don't know…' He stood up, walking over to her. 'I have no idea what it's like.' She looked up as he walked closer to her, tears staining her face. 'But I do know that I love you, and I'm willing to do anything to see you smile…' His hands rested on her cheeks, thumbs softly wiping away her tears. He pressed his forehead against hers, their eyes locking together.

'I'm sorry I got mad…' She mumbled, looking down at her bare feet. He sighed, burying his face in her hair.

'Don't be sorry… you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.' She pushed away from him, a small smile gracing her features.

'Bobby?' He watched her intently, soft brown eyes taking in the sight before him. 'Would you ever…want a family? I mean… with me?' He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, his fingers running up and down her back.

'Of course I would, Al… you know I would. I would do absolutely anything to make you happy.' She kissed his cheek, nuzzling her face into his neck.

'I love you…' She whispered, pressing a kiss to his collar bone. He sighed, his hand finding its way into her hair. 'Don't do this just because it's what I want…' She glanced up, his hand cradling her head.

'I'm not doing it just because of that… I mean, it's part of it… but I want this too.' He kissed her cheek, pulling her closer to him. 'Do you want to do this properly?' She watched him, touching his cheek with her tiny hands.

'Babies don't just happen overnight, Bobby…' He smiled softly. 'Don't say you know… because I know that you now… We just need to plan this properly… talk about it… do this right, okay?' He nodded, sitting up and staring out the window. 'You okay?'

'We're going to start a family… why wouldn't I be okay?' She grinned, kneeling behind him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

* * *

--Two months later--

* * *

Alex glanced up at the clock, and sighed softly, glancing over at Bobby who was reading files intently.

'Anything interesting?' She asked, running her hand over his. He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

'Not really… You ready to go home?' He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair gently. Alex sighed, swatting him away.

'Bobby…' She whined, standing up. 'Don't over do it… not here…' He sighed, placing her jacket over her shoulders. 'Can we just get home?' He lead her downstairs, her body nearly giving up on her.

'You okay?' He whispered, rubbing her back. She sighed, nodding. He turned his attention back to the road, listening to her breathing. Pulling into their driveway, he smiled sadly, picking up the now sleeping Alex Eames, taking her inside.

'Mmph…' She mumbled, snuggling closer to him. 'Bobby…' He sighed, laying her down on the bed, his arms wrapping around her. 'Don't go…'

'I'm not going anywhere…' He whispered, kissing her hair. She moaned, her body cuddling even closer to his.

* * *

She sat on the bathroom floor, staring at the tiny white stick. It stared back. She sighed, looking at the clock she had brought in with her. Resting her head against the cupboard, she waited until it hit the three minute mark. 'Three minutes my ass…' She muttered, looking up at the roof. Glancing back at the clock, she braced herself, standing up, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Opening them, she felt her heart break a little. Negative. Throwing the evidence in the bin, she washed her hands and wiped away her tears. Walking back out, she saw Bobby standing in the doorway, watching her intently.

'Al?' He whispered, walking over to her.

'Negative…' She mumbled, wrapping arms around him. 'I really thought I was pregnant…' He kissed her hair, rubbing her back.

'It'll be okay, Al… like you said… it takes some time…' She sighed, kissing his chest gently.

'This heartache'll be completely worth it…' They looked into each other's eyes, and they saw the commitment. They saw the love, and how important this was. They saw it was more than worth it.

* * *

A/N: You like? Reviews make me happy:) 


End file.
